


I Found A Stray

by smarieg00



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Identity Reveal, eventually, i am Marichat trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarieg00/pseuds/smarieg00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette finds some stray kittens, and they attract another cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just gotta say I am such MariChat trash. It is most of what I write. Oh well...

Marinette hated seeing stray animals, both dogs, and cats, but she could not stand it when she found a litter of kittens sitting in a box on her way home Saturday evening.  
There were three in total. They looked to be about a week old and shivering. She scooped the box up and walked home.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Adrien was on patrol by himself; it was on of the rare occasions when they didn’t do it together. As he was jumping from roof to roof he felt a pull in the opposite direction. He didn’t get this feeling often and didn’t like it when it did happen. It meant that there was a cat in need of help.  
He turned around and followed where he was being taken. He found himself at the house of his classmate Marinette.  
‘That’s weird, Marinette doesn’t have any pets.’  
He began to look around the area when heard soft meows coming from her’s room. He launched himself up to her terrace and looked cautiously into her window.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Marinette didn’t know what to do with the kittens. When she got home, she immediately looked up what kitten ate. She read that kittens usually drank their mother’s milk until 10 weeks old, so she went downstairs and warmed them up some milk.  
Eventually, the kittens got restless and started to meow. She had always been a cat person, but Marinette found that four kittens might be too much for her. She was about to resort to the internet again when they all suddenly stopped. They were all looking toward the window.  
When she turned around, she was surprised to see who was there but not surprised as to why the kittens had stopped meowing.  
Outside her window was the one and only Chat Noir.  
She ran over to let Chat in.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Adrien heard the kittens quiet, then Marinette turned to him, and let him into her room.  
“Chat Noir? What are you doing here?”  
“I heard the kittens.”  
“Well, I’m glad you’re here. They wouldn’t stop. I didn’t know what to do with them.”  
“I guess their content now. Where did you get these anyways? I don’t remember you having any cats last time I was here.”  
“Last time you were here you were on a mission, but I found them on the street. I couldn’t stand to leave them by themselves.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Chat took a step closer to her, and she couldn’t help but notice how close they were now.  
“It’s good to know there are others looking out for my kind.”  
“Just being a good person.” Marinette said as she looked down.  
Marinette desperately wanted to step back, so she could have space to breathe, but she also wanted to step closer and close the space between them. Not knowing which she wanted to do more, she stood still.  
She felt Chat step closer and tilt her chin up so that they were looking into each other's eyes.  
“Not just anyone would take in a stray.”  
He leaned down and pulled her into a brief kiss. Marinette felt herself flush and saw that Chat was too. She began to smile, and before she let her brain take over and think about what she was doing, she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a prolonged, and passionate kiss.  
“Marinette, that that was paws-itively amazing.”  
Marinette had to force down a smile, somewhat unsuccessfully. “Did you really just-”  
“You know you liked it.”  
“I did not, that was a horrible pun.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Adrien smiled at her attempt to deny it.“Don’t try and deny it. I saw you smile.”  
Adrien saw a change in Marinette as she gave in, blushing more than she was already.  
“In my defense, you had just kissed me, which I did like.”  
Adrien bent down and pecked her cheek. He could feel the warmth of her face.  
“Oh, really?”  
He pulled her close as he kissed her forehead, then he lifted her chin and kissed the tip of her nose.  
“You did?”  
Adrien met Marinette’s lips with a deep kiss.  
He pulled away. “Because I did too.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Marinette sat down in class the next Monday and asked Alya how her weekend had been.  
“It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was gonna be. I would’ve rather been here with you, but you know how my family is. Anyway, how was your weekend?”  
“It was good.”  
“What did you do?”  
Marinette tried to calm her blush when she thought of Chat and his lips. “Not much, I found a stray cat. What about you? What did you and your family do?”  
‘I really need to learn to control my blush if it’s possible.’  
Alya started into what she could tell was going to be a long story when they saw Adrien walk in. He looked at Marinette and blushed fiercely.  
“I wonder what he did this weekend. From the look on his face, I would bet it was good.”  
Adrien walked to his seat and turned to greet the two of them.  
“Hey, Alya.” As he turned to face Marinette his blush grew darker. “Hey, Marinette.” He turned around to face the front of the room.  
Alya leaned in toward Marinette. “What was that about?”  
“I don’t know.” After she said that she knew that was a lie as she couldn’t help but recognized those captivating green eyes.  
She knew exactly what it was about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally going to be a one-shot, but I a comment asking if there would be more. That comment sparked some ideas. I have been writing this chapter for a while, and it was getting to be over three times the first chapter so I split it because I wanted to put a chapter out.

_Alya leaned in toward Marinette. “What was that about?”  
_ _“I don’t know.” After she said that she knew that was a lie as she couldn’t help but recognized those captivating green eyes.  
_ _She knew exactly what it was about._  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Marinette could barely sit still the rest of class. Chat Noir, the boy who kissed her, was Adrien and sitting right in front of her! She tried her hardest to pay attention to the lesson, but too much was going on in her mind to keep her excitement at bay and pay attention to her teacher. She settled on not wanting to draw too much attention to herself, so she gave up on class and stared at the back of Adrien’s head, imagining that his cat ears were there.  
When class ended Alya snapped her out of her daze. “Damn girl, you got it bad.”  
“Huh? Class is over. Alya, I didn’t pay attention to that lesson a bit. Could I borrow your notes?”  
“Yea.”  
Marinette and Alya left the classroom and went to the front steps of the school where they ate lunch.  
“What’s up with you today Mari? I mean you’ve zoned out in class before, but usually because you’re doodling, not because you are trying to see straight through Adrien’s head. Are you sure nothing happened this weekend?”  
Marinette blushed. “I told you already the only exciting thing that happened to me was that I found some kittens that were abandoned. That’s it.”  
“Whatever you say.”  
They continued eating their lunch.  
“What did your parents say about the cats?”  
“What about them?”  
“Are they letting you keep them?”  
“Oh! Yea they said as long as they stay out of the bakery I can keep them.”  
“Can I come see them after school?”  
“Yea that would be fun.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Adrien had never been more glad to be sitting in front of Marinette. He didn’t think he would be able to pay attention very much if he could see her. Just the thought of her made his skin tingle. All he wanted to do was run his hand through her hair. Well, that and kiss her again.  
The bell rang signaling the end of school, and Adrien turned to put his things in his bag.  
“Hey, Adrien. Alya and I are heading to Mari’s house to see the kittens she got over the weekend. Wanna come with us?”  
“Sure.”  
The four of them left the school and walked toward Marinette’s house.  
Adrien knew Marinette had had the kittens since Saturday, and he wondered if they had names yet.“So, have you named them yet?”  
“No, but I was just thinking about that actually. I have no clue what to name one, definitely not three so, I want each of you to name one.”  
Alya jumped up and down in excitement. “Really? I already know what I’m going to name mine. Her name will be Marie.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
When they arrived at Marinette’s house her mother seemed surprised to see four of them, but she didn’t comment on it and offered them cookies on their way up.  
They all grabbed a cookie, and Marinette led them to her room after she scooped up the kittens. She had never been more glad that she had taken all the pictures of Adrien off her walls a few years back when she realized he was a normal person just like her.  
They all sat on the floor and the kittens crawled around them.  
“Aww. Mari, they are so cute.” Alya picked up the smallest one, which was white. “This one’s gonna be Marie.”  
“Well, there’s one name down.” Marinette paused. “That one really seems to like you, Adrien. What are you going to name it?”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Adrien pretended to think about her question. He had been thinking of what he wanted to name one since Marinette told them they could choose the names. He had thought of the perfect name, and he couldn’t wait to see her reaction.  
“I think since it is black I’m gonna name it Chat Noir.”  
He saw her blush and knew his plan had worked.  
Nino wasn’t impressed, though. “Really dude? You’re naming a cat ‘black cat.’ That’s pretty lame, besides it’s gray not black.”  
“Well, I think it’s cute.” Alya approved of the superhero name, of course.  
Marinette was still blushing however and didn’t say anything.  
Adrien changed the subject. Kinda. “So, Nino what are you going to name the last one?”  
“Tiger because it has stripes.”  
Marinette finally joined the conversation, but her blush remained present. “Now they all have names, and I love them all. They don’t have much, but at least the have names now.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
They played with the kittens a little longer until they had to leave. As Adrien walked home he thought about something Marinette had said, “They don’t have much, but at least they have names now.’ He wanted to get the kittens something.  
When he got home he put his bag in his room and found Nathalie. “I’m gonna go for a walk.Is that okay?”  
“Yes that’s fine, but didn’t you just get home?”  
“I did, but I don’t have any homework.” That was a lie, but it wouldn’t take him long to do when he got home since he had already learned what they were being taught.  
“All right. Be back for dinner.”  
Adrien left his house, which felt more like a prison sometimes, and walked to the pet store. In the cat section, he found a wide variety of things. He wandered through the aisles until he found himself in front of the cat toys. He hadn’t realized there would be so many different toys a cat could have.  
He spent a few minutes trying to find what to buy until he found the perfect one. It was a package of three small stuffed mice, and they were perfect because they all were pink like Marinette’s room. He bought the mice and decided it was time to head home, where he knew he wouldn't be for very long.  
When he got home, he ate the small dinner that was made for him then went to his room, called on Plagg, and left.  
~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> I have enjoyed writing this so much, and I can't wait to finish the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat visits Marinette again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was originally going to be a part of the second one, but this alone is more than the total word count for chapters one and two so...  
> I just have to say, I've considered adding other parts of the love square, but I am such trash for MariChat that it pretty much just gonna be that so, whatever.

_ When he got home, he ate the small dinner that was made for him then went to his room, called on Plagg, and left. _

~~~~~

“Bye Alya, see you tomorrow!” Nino and Adrien had left a few hours earlier, but Alya had stayed for dinner.

“See ya, and by the way, you’re not off the hook. I know something happened this weekend, and I’m gonna figure out what.”

“Have fun with that because nothing happened.”

“Sure Mari, I believe you. Bye.” 

“Bye.”

Marinette had no doubt that Alya would dig until she found something, so she was gonna have to keep her act together around her friend. 

Marinette went about feeding Marie, Tiger, and Chat Noir. 

She was very happy with their names, but she couldn’t believe Adrien. He had named the cat after himself. She figured that he did it just to get a reaction out of her, which it did, but wow.

Marinette brought the kittens up to her room after they ate and put them in their bed, but soon enough they were squirming, so she walked over to play with them since she wasn’t tired anyway.

It was ten o’clock when she sat down and heard a tap at her window. Outside her window was Chat Noir. She hopped up and let him in.

“Hey, Chat Noir.”

“Hello, Marinette.”

“You can call me Mari, most people do.”

“Okay then, Hello, Mari.” He flashed her a cheesy grin.

“What’s that in your hand?”

Chat pulled a package out from behind his back. “This is for you, or rather for them.” He looked towards the kittens. He gave her the package and sat down on the floor to play with the kittens. 

Marinette watched him play with the kittens for a minute. He was so good with them. It made her wonder if he had cats as Adrien, or if it was the suit.

She opened the package and saw that he had bought three little mouse toys for the kittens. 

“Oh, Chat,” Marinette whispered to herself. 

She went over and sat right next to him. She pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you so much. I hadn’t been able to buy them any toys yet. I- Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” She held on to him a second longer and then let go.

They were both sitting cross-legged with their thighs touching. Chat had turned back to the three kittens, who demanded all their attention, and Marinette just watched him. With him so quiet like this she could tell that he really was Adrien. Just now he had a peace around him that she had never seen in Chat Noir nor Adrien, but with Adrien Agreste’s quietness and Chat Noir’s smile, she could see them both as one.

~~~~~

Adrien sat on the floor with the kittens and was glad that Marinette had liked his gift. He could feel her gaze on him, and could tell that she was thinking. He wanted to look at her, talk to her, get to know her, but he also didn’t want to interrupt her thoughts, so he played with the kittens.

He was about to break the silence when he felt a soft kiss on his cheek. “Thank you.”

He felt his cheek grow warm. No one had ever made him blush as much as this girl had, not even Ladybug. He almost felt guilty for his feelings for his Lady fading some, but after a few years of rejection from Ladybug, one had to move on, right? 

He turned to look at her. “You’re welcome.” Adrien turned back toward the kittens and felt Marinette Move closer to him, and then she rested her head on his shoulder. 

~~~~~

Marinette and Chat sat like that for a few minutes. He played with the kittens while she thought about how much easier it was to talk to him when he had the mask on. 

She didn't know if it was the fact that she had known Chat for a long time as Ladybug and had never been nervous around him, or if it was that he seemed less like Adrien when he had the mask. 

Marinette broke the silence. “You know, they have names now.” She knew he knew this already, but she wanted to see how well he could handle himself. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. My friends came over today and I let them each name one.”

He picked up the white one and gave her an inquisitive look. 

“That one’s Marie.”

He picked up the orange one, and she picked up the grey one. 

“That one is Tiger, and this one is Chat Noir.”

“Ooo. I've got a cat named after me.”

“I doubt this is the only one named after you.” Marinette had to admit he was a great actor, but now she just wanted to poke at him. She set the kitten down because it was squirming. “Really, though, if you think about it, it's a pretty stupid name for a cat.”

“It is a great name no matter what you think.” He picked up the kitten she had set down. “It's okay Chat Noir she didn't mean it. Your name is awesome.”

“Wow, complimenting your own name.”

“Mari, how could you accuse me of such things. I was complimenting  _ his  _ name not mine.” He gestured to the cat. “However, my name  _ is _ pretty awesome.” He paused. “Your name is awesome too.”

“Thanks.” She blushed.

“You know, I think I might be the kitten’s favorite person.”

That sentence gave Marinette one of the best ideas she had ever had. “They really do like you, but you might have some competition for that title.”

“Really? Who might I be competing with.”

“Oh, he’s just one of my friends. He actually named Chat Noir. The kittens really like him. He's pretty cute too.” Marinette barely saw the flash of confusion on his face before he shot her a grin. 

“Oh really? So I'm competing for most handsome now too?”

“It would appear so.”

~~~~~

“I'd win.”

Adrien wasn't sure he had ever smiled so much. He was competing with himself, which was silly in and of itself, but the thought of Marinette thinking he was cute was almost too much. 

He loved ladybug, and would always love her, but after a few years of being rejected he had accepted that he needed to move on. Once he really accepted that he realized that Marinette, this amazing girl, had been sitting right behind him this whole time. However, she had never been very comfortable around him so he wasn't sure how she felt about him. So knowing now that she might like him caused him to blush, a lot. 

He hadn't realized they had both gone quiet until his stomach broke the silence. “Sorry, I didn't have much of a dinner.”

“It's okay. Do you want something to eat? I could get some pastries from downstairs. This is a bakery after all.”

“If it's not too much trouble for you.”

“It's totally fine, besides you need to eat I can imagine saving Paris burns a lot of calories.” Marinette stood to go downstairs. “You can wait here, and I'll be back in a minute.”

She disappears down the trapdoor. Adrien was so grateful to have her as a friend. She was so kind and compassionate, much like Ladybug. He wondered if he had a type. 

“Do you have a favorite pastry?”

Adrien had been so captivated by his own thoughts that had haven't realized when Mari had come back less than a minute later. 

“No. I don't really eat sweets. Ever.”

“Okay then. I'll just grab some cookies.”

“That sound great.”

Marinette turned to leave again. 

“Hey, Mari?”

“Yea?”

“Thanks.”

She flashed him a smile. “Your welcome.”

Adrien laid on the floor when Marinette left. His mind wandered back to Marinette and Ladybug. Before Marinette had come back in, he had wondered if he had a type, and now, he couldn’t help but realize how similar they really were.

They were both confident, courageous, and caring. They also despised his puns, but he knew they actually loved them, and neither of them would ever tell him that.

~~~~~

Marinette went down to the bakery and found the cookies that were going to be thrown away soon if they weren’t sold. There were multiple types to choose from, but she settled on a few chocolate chip cookies, a few sugar cookies, and a few peanut butter cookies. She figured that since Chat said he didn’t eat a lot of sweets he wouldn’t mind an assortment. Thinking about it now, she understood why he didn’t eat a lot of sweets. He was a model, and his dad ran the company he works for, his dad probably didn’t let him have any sweets. 

When she got back to her room she was Chat lying on her floor and thought he might be asleep. Then he sat up. 

“Hey. I thought you had fallen asleep.”

“I would  _ never _ miss the opportunities for cookies. Tell me, which is your favorite?”

“My favorite is the classic chocolate chip cookie.” She picked one up. “But the peanut butter ones are really good.”

He grabbed a cookie. “I’ll try a chocolate chip one first then.” They both ate the cookies they had. “That is very delicious, but I’ve got to try the others.” 

They continued to eat the cookies and talk until Chat yawned.

“I should leave now, Mari.” He looked at her clock. “It’s eleven, I would hate for you to be late to class because of me.” Marinette could tell he trying to contain his grin as he knew that it was highly likely that she was going to be late to class anyways.

Marinette chuckled. “It’s alright. I’m probably going to be late anyways. I do believe that it is you who needs to go to bed. You’ve been trying to not yawn for the past fifteen minutes. Let me get you a bag to take home the rest of these cookies.”

“Oh, no I can’t do that. I’ve had too many already, and I didn’t pay for any of them.”

“I insist. These were going to be thrown away tomorrow because they are a few days old.” Marinette paused expecting him to interject, but he didn’t. He just watched her with a soft smile.   
~~~~~

Adrien couldn’t believe how amazing this girl was. She cared for him so much and not just because he was a superhero. That didn’t seem to matter to her. 

“I’ll be back in after I find a bag for these.”

Marinette disappeared down the stairs again and was back in a few minutes. She quietly put the cookies in the bag and handed it to him.

They both stood up and went to the balcony. “Good night, Mari.”

~~~~~

“Good night, Chat.” She pulled him into a hug. “Thank you for the present.”

“You’re welcome.” 

“Bye. See you later?”

“Yea, see you later.” He smiled at her

Chat pulled out his baton and walked toward the ledge, and left.

Marinette stayed on the balcony and watched him leave. She couldn’t believe how in love with this boy she had fallen. She was about to go back to her room when she saw him turn around and make his way back to her. 

He landed on her balcony and pulled her into another hug. He whispered in her ear, “I forgot something.”

Marinette was confused because she didn’t know what he could have left. Then he released her from their hug only to pull her close again, but this time into a kiss.

He let go of her again, and she was blushing. He touched her cheek. “Good night, Marinette.”

She was smiling like she was a thirteen years old girl falling in love all over again, maybe she was. “Good night, Chat Noir. Go get your beauty sleep.”

“Are you calling me pretty?”

“Sure. Just like a princess.”

He kissed her cheek. “Then that means you are my Prince.”

Marinette chuckled at the reverse of the roles, and at the idea of her being the Prince to Princess Chat Noir. “I guess so. Good night.”

“Good night.”

When Chat Noir left that night they both had the same thought.

‘ _ I have to tell her who I am. _ ’

‘ _ He needs to know who I am. _ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tikki is worried, and Plagg gets deep. Plus more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the bolded type is narration I wanted in that couldn't quite fit in with how I was writing.  
> Italics are direct thoughts from a character.

_ ‘I have to tell her who I am.’ _

_ ‘He needs to know who I am.’ _

~~~~~

“Pound it.” Chat Noir held his fist up to Marinette.

She met his fist with hers. “Good job. We still on for patrol tonight?” They wouldn’t usually patrol on nights when there was an Akuma, but she was planning on telling him that she knew he was Adrien and that she was Marinette.

“It would be my pleasure, M’Lady.”

Their Miraculous beeped. “Alright, meet you at nine.”

“See you then.” Marinette shot up to a roof and headed back home to get another hour of sleep before she had to get ready for school.

~~~~~

Adrien had trouble paying attention throughout the whole school day. He was tired because of the Akuma earlier in the day, and all he could think about was telling Marinette that he was Chat Noir. He wanted to tell her because she was so sweet to him, and, maybe he was being selfish, but he wanted more of her. He wanted to get to know her more, and he couldn’t do that properly without being completely honest with her.

~~~~~

Marinette wasn’t sure how she had made it through the day. She hadn’t been able to get back to sleep after the Akuma, and after school, she helped her parents in the bakery for a while. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she had to meet Chat Noir in about an hour and a half, so she couldn’t. 

She sat down at her desk to do her homework when she heard a tap on her window.

“Chat? What is he doing here?” She got up and let him in. “Hey kitty, what are you doing here?”

“Just stopping by. How are the kittens?”

“They’re good.”

They were both silent. 

“Chat-” “Mari-” They both started at the same time.

“You can go first Chat.”

“No, It’s okay. You can go.”

“Alright. Do you wanna sit? I’m sure the kittens would love to play with you.”

“Sure.”

Marinette sat down with Chat, and the kittens immediately started crawling on him. She smiled at the way he made room for the kittens when they moved around him. 

“Mari? Are you okay? I can go first if you want.”

“I’m good. I was just watching the kittens.” She paused a second. Marinette had planned on telling Chat that she knew he was Adrien during their patrol, but he was here now. 

“Anyways, I need to tell you something. Two things really. I-” Marinette choked on her words. She didn’t think it would be this hard to tell him that she was Ladybug. “This might be easier to show you actually.” She grabbed his hand and led him to her balcony.

“Tikki spots on!” 

Marinette smiled sheepishly. “I’m Ladybug.”

~~~~~

Adrien was surprised, but he was so glad that she was Ladybug. Now that he knew, it was so obvious. They had the same reactions to his puns, the same ocean blue eyes. She didn’t even change her hair when she transformed. He would have time to revel in the fact that his Lady and his Princess were the same person, but now he had news for her too. 

“Marinette. Oh, I’m so glad you showed me you are Ladybug. I have something to show you too.” Adrien was filled with excitement that he never got as Chat Noir or as Adrien, but being able to tell the person he loves who he was, that wasn’t close to anything he had ever experienced. 

“Marinette. To think that my Lady has been right under my nose.” He let his transformation fall. 

Marinette didn’t say a word. At first, Adrien just thought that she was speechless, but when he looked at her face there wasn’t any surprise, rather she had a look of knowing. 

“M’Lady? Did you know?”

~~~~~

“I-” Marinette was going to explain when she figured it out when a little black creature came out from behind Adrien.

“Sorry to interrupt. Actually, I’m not sorry. Do you have any cheese?”

“Plagg!”

“Is this your Kwami?”

Adrien sighed. “Yes. He is rather annoying.”

“Hey!” Plagg flew toward Marinette. “Don’t listen to him. I’m a delight.”

“I can get you some cheese if you let Adrien and I talk first.” She the top of his head.

“Alright.” He started to fly away from them so they could talk when he turned back around. “Marinette, could you detransform so I can see Tikki.”

Marinette was surprised “You know Tikki!”

“Of course,” Marinette smiled and let her transformation fall.

Tikki shot right toward Plagg. “Plagg! I haven’t seen you in forever!” The two took off presumably to catch up.

Marinette turned back toward Adrien. I had never considered that our Kwami knew each other.”

“I hadn’t either, but it makes sense, you know?”

“Yeah.” Marinette was glad they had been reunited. She guessed that they were or had been maybe more than just friends.

~~~~~

Adrien had never seen Plagg so happy. The look on his face when Marinette let go of her transformation was pure joy. 

His Kwami’s happiness aside he still had a burning question he needed answering. “You knew I was Chat Noir?”

Marinette blushed. “Yeah. I figured it out Monday. Do you want to sit?”

“Sure.” Adrien followed Marinette to the chairs on her balcony. “How did you figure it out?”

“Your eyes.”

“My eyes?” Adrien knew his eyes were stunning. He had been told just as much by many photographers, but they weren’t that unique.

“I recognized them on Monday at school after you visited me on Saturday.”

“Why didn’t you tell me when I came over that night?”

“Honestly, I don’t know, but I was planning on telling you that I knew during our patrol. It was fun to tease you without you knowing it, but I was starting to feel guilty that I knew who you were, and you didn’t know it or know who I was.”

Adrien was still reveling in the fact the Marinette was Ladybug, but he knew that there was no way he could love this girl more than he did now.

“Marinette? Can I kiss you again?”

“Yes.”

This kiss wasn't like their other ones which had been playful. This kiss had the innocence of a first kiss but was backed with the potential of an intense mutual love. 

“Adrien.” Marinette was whispering against his lips. “That was paws-itively amazing.”

Adrien sat back. “You just punned.”

“Only for you kitty.” 

“You're the best, princess.”

Marinette smirked. “I thought we decided yesterday that you were the princess.”

“Yeah, but my princess sounds better than calling you, my prince.”

~~~~~

**_They were both silent. It wasn’t a bad silence, but they both needed a bit of time to process the information. Adrien processing that she was Ladybug, and Marinette had to get her head wrapped around the fact that Adrien liked her, so they sat there._ **

**_They had only been silent for a minute, but to them, it seemed like an hour. Sometime in that minute, Adrien had grabbed Marinette’s hand, but she was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed._ **

~~~~~

“Plagg, get back here.” Tikki and Plagg came out from the plant they had been sitting behind.

“So, it seems you two have worked everything out. Can I have some cheese now?”

Marinette jumped out of her seat and felt her hand grow cold in the evening air. 

‘ _ That’s weird. Wait. Waaait. Had I been holding Adrien’s hand? How did I miss that? _ ’

“Mari? Marinette?”

“Wh-what?”

“Marinette? Are you okay?”

She blushed. “Yea, I’m fine. Just spaced out for a bit. What did I miss?”

“Plagg wants some cheese, but it's fine if you don’t have any.”

“We have some. What kind do you like?”

~~~~~

In the end, Marinette had decided it would be best to take Plagg downstairs with her to find something to eat, so Adrien sat on the floor of Marinette’s room playing with the kittens as he talked with Tikki. 

“You’re a lot nicer to talk to than Plagg. All he wants to do is eat.”

Tikki giggled. “He means well, but he’s always been like that. There’s not much you can do.”

“I’ve figured that out.”   
Tikki flew across the room and hovered in front of his face. “I may not seem like it, but he cares about you, a lot. He always does.”

Adrien held out his hand for her to sit in. “What do you mean always?”

“He’s always like this with every Chat Noir. He pretends to not care so he doesn’t get hurt, but he always cares.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Why would you think that?”

“It’s just the look on your face, or is there something else wrong?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, sometimes I just worry he will stop caring someday.”

Neither of them said anything, neither knowing how to change the subject, which had grown dark, without it sounding awkward. After a minute, Adrien decided to go for it anyways.

“So, I heard you like cookies! What’s your favorite?”

~~~~~

“Plagg, you have to be quiet. We can’t wake my parents up.”

Marinette opened the refrigerator. We don’t have a lot of cheese, definitely not camembert, but we do have brie.”

Plagg gagged. “Alright, not brie.” 

Marinette thought for a moment. “If you don’t want any of the cheese we have here, I could get some cheese danishes from the bakery.”

Plagg sighed. “I guess that will work.” 

Marinette chuckled to herself. “You’re a lot different than Tikki.”

He smiled. “Not everyone can be that peppy, you know.” 

“Plagg, do you like Tikki?”

Plagg sat on the table. “Of course, I like her. We’ve know each other for millenniums.”

“That’s not what I meant.” She paused “Do you love her?”

“You humans and your term love. What does it even mean?”

Marinette thought about that for a second. “I think it means different things to different people.”

Marinette sat down in front of Plagg. “How can it mean so many different things if it is one word?”

“Plagg, you’re avoiding my question.”

The Kwami groaned. “Tikki and I have been connected since the beginning of time. We are connected because Chat Noir and Ladybug are connected. As long as our miraculous are here, so are we. Tikki and I will always be friends, but how we feel about each other are the feelings that our masters have toward each other. Throughout the ages, we have been great friends, we have loved as you would call it, and, as much as it pains us, we have hated.” 

Marinette was taken back. She couldn’t imagine her and Adrien ever hating each other.“There have been Ladybugs and Chat Noirs who have hated each other?” 

“Yes.” Plagg sighed. “The Ladybug and Cat miraculous wielders must be chosen very carefully, and sometimes when there is a need for them there isn’t enough time for the best match to be made. Those times are the worst and don’t end well.” Plagg paused “I care for Tikki, I always have, and always will, but to answer your question do I love her? It’s complicated because it changes with every new Chat Noir. Currently, yes I think I do love her.”

Marinette almost fell out of her chair. “Does that mean…”

“I cannot tell you that.” Plagg stopped her before she could finish. “I’m pretty sure the kid doesn’t know how he feels just yet, but we should probably go get those danishes now.”

Marinette could tell Plagg didn’t enjoy talking, so she didn’t push any further. “Yea, okay.”

~~~~~

Marinette and Plagg returned with a few danishes, and a plate full of cookies. “I wasn’t sure you two were ever coming back. What took you so long?”

Marinette blushed. “Nothing we were just talking.” She sat next to Adrien and placed the plate in front of him. “What about you two? Getting along well?”

“Yea, Tikki’s great. Much better than this guy.” He motioned to Plagg who was sitting on her shoulder with a danish hanging out of his mouth.

“He’s not that bad.” She rubbed his head as if to prove her point.

Adrien scoffed. “He can be, trust me.”

“Whatever you say. I think he’s a sweetie.”

“I am not a sweetie.” Plagg had a look of disgust on his face. 

Tikki giggled. “We’ll leave you two alone again.” She grabbed a cookie from the plate, and flew off, dragging Plagg with her.

~~~~~

Adrien grabbed a cookie and turned to face her. “So, what did the two of you talk about down there?”

Marinette blushed as she remembered Plagg’s comment.  _ ‘Currently, yes. I think I do love her.’ _

“Marinette?” She had thought about it too long, and now needed an answer to Adrien’s question.

“Oh, just cheese. You know I told you that you can call me Mari right?”

“Yea, but everyone else calls you Mari, and I really like your name ,Marinette.”

Marinette blushed again, but she had to admit that she loved the way Adrien said her name. “Alright. What did you and Tikki talk about?”

“Mostly cookies.”

“Mostly?” Marinette sent him a quizzical look.

“Yea.” She took that as an ‘I don’t want to talk about it,’ and Marinette could understand that as she hadn’t even mentioned her and Plagg had talked about anything other than cheese.

~~~~~

Adrien didn’t like keeping things from Marinette, but he knew Plagg was in the room somewhere, and he didn’t know how Tikki would react if Plagg found out what she said. 

“So...” Adrien wanted to talk about them, but he didn’t know where to start. Despite what people may believe Adrien had never had a girlfriend before, and had only ever kissed one girl before Marinette, and that had been Chloe. He wasn’t sure Chloe counted though because she forced him to. He didn’t know a thing about dating, or girls in general.

“Yea?” 

“Are we dating now?”

“Well, that’s no way to ask a girl out.” Marinette sounded offended.

“Uh. Sorry. I’ve never-”

“Adrien, it’s okay. I was joking.”

“Oh, I-I’ve never had a girlfriend before.”

“Neither have I.”

“Really? How? You’re like the nicest person in our class.”    
Marinette smirked. “Yup, never had a girlfriend before.”

“Wait- What?”   
“I agreed with you when you said you’d never had a girlfriend before, neither have I. You never said anything about boyfriends, but I’ve never dated anyone.”

They both paused.

“Adrien? Will you go out with me?”   
“I’d love to, princess.”

~~~~~

**_Patrol was forgotten that night as Adrien and Marinette played with the kittens. Marinette and Adrien talked all night, and fell asleep while cuddling with the kittens and each other._ **

~~~~~

Plagg and Tikki sat on Marinette’s desk, and watched as two Miraculous wielders talked and eventually fell asleep. 

“I think they were chosen well this time.” Plagg hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but it was true.

“Yes. They were.” Tikki moved closer to Plagg. “I think they were destined to be together, even if they had never been Chat Noir and Ladybug.”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Oh, you and your destiny.” 

“Oh be quiet, Plagg. We’ve both been around for a long time, but there are somethings that I think are just meant to happen.” 

“I do have to admit, they look pretty cute together, especially with those kittens.” 

The kwami always enjoyed it the most when they were both teenagers. Their best times happened when the wielders were teenagers. They were always more fun. When they were chosen after maturing more, they usually had more difficulty making room for another person in their life, so they didn’t spend as much time together out of their suits. When they were teenager, He and Tikki got to see them grow more and grow together.

“Come on Plagg. Let’s go join the cuddles.” He smiled. He would never tell anyone this, but cuddles were the best.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been a long time coming, and I hope you enjoyed.  
> This chapter didn't go in any direction I planned. It was originally going to go with Mari's plan, but the words wouldn't come, so I just started writing, and ended up with MariChat.  
> I spent a lot more time on Plagg and Tikki than I intended because I hadn't planned on that at all, then I was like what I I did this, and then it happened.  
> As I was writing this, I had no plan, and therefore, absolutely no clue where it was going to end. There will be at least two more chapters (I think).  
> Honestly, for the first three chapters, I had a very vague plan and on for the fourth as well, and when that wouldn't write, any planning went out the window. I (kinda) know what I want to the last chapter to be, but other than that who know? Not me that's for sure. Any suggestions would be appreciated.  
> Now, to post this before my computer dies... Thanks for reading! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette come up with a plan for what to tell Alya about their relationship because it's not like they can tell her "I told him I was Ladybug after I figured out he was Chat Noir, and we both like each other so I asked him out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note for the beginning of this, I know that Marinette is not an early riser, but just go with it okay?

_ “I think they were destined to be together, even if they had never been Chat Noir and Ladybug.” _

_ ~~ _

_ “Come on Plagg. Let’s go join the cuddles.” He smiled. He would never tell anyone this, but cuddles were the best. _

~~~~~

Adrien had always been an early riser even when he was younger. He had never known the joy of being softly woken up by someone else, until that morning.

“Adrien? Adrien, you have to go before my mom comes to wake me up.”

“Marinette?” Adrien sat up and took in his surroundings. He was sitting on Marinette’s floor. “Why am I- oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stay over.”   
“It’s okay, but you have to go.” It was then that Tikki and Plagg appeared between them.

“Right. My dad is going to be furious if I don’t get home in time.” Adrien took Marinette’s hand and pulled her up with him as he stood. “Plagg transform me.”

“I guess I’ll see you at school?”

“Yea. See you then.” 

Adrien looked toward Tikki. “It was nice meeting you.”

“It was nice to finally meet you too.”

_ ‘Finally?’  _

Adrien placed a kiss on Marinette’s cheek. “See you later.”

“See you.” 

~~~~~

Marinette wasn’t sure if she would ever get used to Adrien kissing her or if she ever wanted to. She couldn’t wait to get to school and see Adrien again and tell Alya that they were dating.

_ ‘Alya. what am I going to tell Alya? If they told her they were dating she would go into reporter mode. What would we say? ‘Oh I told him I was Ladybug after I figured out he was Chat Noir, and we both like each other so I asked him out.’ She would flip out for more than one reason.’ _

Marinette scrambled outside to catch Adrien before he left.

“Adrien!” He turned around. “What are we going to tell Alya?”

From the look on his face, he hadn’t thought about Alya and her questions either. “I have no clue. It’s not like we can tell her that we’re Paris’s famous duo that she happens to be obsessed with.”

“Maybe we’ll think of something before school. We can talk then. If we don’t think of anything, I guess we can’t say anything until we do.”

“Alright.” 

Marinette walked up to Adrien and pecked his cheek. “See you then.”

“See you then.” He hesitantly turned and left.

Marinette went back in her room. “Tikki! I kissed Adrien!”

Tikki rolled her eyes and sighed. “It’s not like you haven’t before.”

“I know, but still! I kissed Adrien!” Marinette paused and thought about their situation again. “Tikki, What are we going to tell Alya?”

“I don’t know Marinette.”

“It’s not like we can tell her the truth can we?”   
“It’s not my decision.”

Marinette’s face lit up. “But you didn’t say no. How crazy would that be? I wouldn’t have to lie to her anymore. I guess we would have to tell Nino too. I trust him, though.” Marinette paused. “Are you sure this would be okay?”

“Like I said, it's not my decision, but you have to get ready for school so you can talk to Adrien before class.”

“Oh! Right!” 

~~~~~

Adrien was well aware of how late Marinette regularly was, so he wasn’t expecting to see her sitting on a bench waiting for him when he got to school. 

“Hey, Marinette. I wasn’t expecting you to be early.” He sat down next to her, and they turned to face each other. 

“Yes, well I was particularly motivated this morning.”

Adrien perked up. “Oh. Did you think of anything?”

“Yes, but I want to hear anything that you came up with first. My idea is kinda like a last resort.” 

“I didn't come up with anything good. That girl can and will poke through any story to discover the truth.”

“The truth,” Marinette whispered and looked wistfully over his shoulder. Adrien wasn't sure if she knew she had just spoken. 

“Marinette what's your idea?” 

Marinette paused. “We could tell her the truth.” She paused waiting for Adrien to say something, but he was dumbfounded. The truth. He hadn't even considered it. He didn't know what to say.

“I talked to Tikki about it, and she said it was our choice. I mean we've been doing this for a few years; it might be nice to have someone else who knows. We could tell Nino too, so we wouldn't have to keep it from him any longer either-”

Adrien grabbed her hands to halt the beginnings of her rambling “Marinette! This is great! I hadn’t even thought about actually telling the truth. I guess after years of lying about it I forgot about that as a possibility.” 

“So when do we tell them?”

“Well, Alya is gonna have a ton of questions, so I can’t tonight because I have a photoshoot. Tomorrow maybe?”

“Yea. We can all go to my house after school.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He paused. “I wish we didn’t have to keep us from them, but we both know how Alya can be.”

~~~~~

Both of the teens were anxious through the Next two school days, and Alya picked up on it.

Marinette was about to leave for lunch when Alya grabbed her arm.

“Marinette! You have been acting weird all week. I left you mostly alone because I figured you would tell me what was up, but you haven’t. What’s going on?”

“I actually want to talk to you about that. Can you come over after school?”

“Yea.”

Neither of the girls said anything for a moment. 

“Alright. Let’s go eat lunch then.”

~~~~~

“You ready to head back to class Marinette?”

“Um.” Marinette looked around the lunchroom and saw Adrien sitting by himself. “You can go on without me. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Okay girl. See you in a few.”

After Alya walked away, Marinette went over and sat next to Adrien.

“Hey, Princess.”

“Adrien, don’t call me that!” She pushed him away playfully.

He pouted. “Why not?”

“Not in public!”

He smirked. “Okay then.”

“So is Nino all good to come over?”

“Yea, he was kinda confused as to why we were going to your house, so I told him we were all just hanging out. Is Alya all good?”

“Yea, it's a good thing we decided to tell her because she has been suspicious of me since Monday when I found out.”

“You ready for this?” He wrapped his arm around her waist causing her to blush.

“Yea. I am.”

~~~~~

There were thirty minutes left of school. Adrien was getting anxious, and couldn’t sit still or pay attention.

~~~~~

With twenty-five minutes left of school, Alya couldn’t wait for the bell to ring so she could find out what Marinette has been keeping from her.

~~~~~

Twenty minutes were left in class, and all Nino could think of was trying to beat Marinette with his improved video game skills.

~~~~~

There were fifteen minutes left of class, and Marinette was about to explode with excitement, she had never told anyone that she is Ladybug, except for Adrien, but that didn’t count because he is Chat Noir. 

~~~~~

Only ten minutes left of class, and they all sighed in frustration as it appeared Hawkmoth had other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on putting more in this chapter, but then I got an idea for a different way this could go, and I went with it.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out. (In a good way.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing this I was a bit worried it wouldn't feel complete, but I think it turned out alright. There are a few things I left open ended, but oh well.
> 
> Side Note: This fic has gotten over 100 Kudos, and the just blows my mind. Thank you to everyone who has read this, even if you didn't give it a kudos or leave a comment I appreciate every one of you.

  _Only_ _ ten minutes left of class, and they all sighed in frustration as it appeared Hawkmoth had other plans. _

~~~~~

Their teacher released the students early, and while looking directly at Alya, told them all to go directly home.

Of course, she didn’t, but neither did Marinette nor Adrien. They snuck away and transformed to find the Akuma victim.

“Of course, it had to be today.” Marinette sighed. This Akuma was particularly annoying, all he wanted to do was run, so they chased. They chased, and chased and chased. While the rest of the Akumas they had faced before this had different abilities, all this one seemed to have was speed. Marinette and Adrien were barely able to keep up with him.

Eventually, Hawkmoth made him stop to try and get their miraculous, and then they had made easy work of him.

~~~~~

By the time Ladybug and Chat Noir had captured the Akuma, and finished with the press Alya didn’t have time to go to Marinette’s because she had homework, and her parents were probably wondering where she was.

She sent Marinette a quick text. ‘hey girl. spent the afternoon running after LB and CN. can’t come over today maybe tomorrow?’

Marinette’s reply came quickly. ‘Tomorrow works. see you at school.’

~~~~~

After they finished with the press Marinette and Adrien ran off to detransform. “Well, so much for telling Alya and Nino today.”

“Yea, I guess we’ll have to see if they can come over tomorrow.” Marinette’s phone buzzed. She looked at it and sent a quick reply. “That was Alya. She said she can come over tomorrow.”

“I’ll text Nino later to see if he can too. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Adrien pulled her into a hug and gave her a quick kiss.

They were both smiling widely, and Adrien wasn’t sure he would ever get used to her touch. He had loved Ladybug for so long, and more recently he had begun to love Marinette, and just her presence made him giddy.

As it turned out he wasn’t alone in his feelings. 

“I’m not sure if I’ll ever get used to kissing you, or if I want to get used to it.” 

“I know what you mean.” Adrien wasn’t sure he would ever stop smiling.

“I should go. My parents are probably wondering where I am.”

“Right. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

~~~~~

Adrien sincerely enjoyed school, but he had never been happier for the weekend. The bell rang announcing the end of the school day. Adrien and Nino turned around to face the girls.

“You all ready to head to my house?”   
“They’re coming too?” Adrien hadn’t realized the Marinette hadn’t told Alya they were all going to her house, but as surprised as Alya sounded, she looked intrigued. Adrien wondered what Marinette told Alya they were going to do. Nino still just thought they were going to play video games.

“I’m ready if you are Marinette.” 

“Then let’s go.”

~~~~~

Adrien and Nino walked behind the girls in a comfortable silence. They could hear the girls talking in front of them.

Nino glanced at Adrien who was smiling widely. “Why do I get the feeling this isn’t just to play video games?”

“Because it’s not. Not at all.”

“Okay. Let me guess. You and Mari are dating?”

“How did you guess? But not so loud, Alya doesn’t know yet.”

“Well, first of all, it took you two long enough. The girl has had a crush on you since we were thirteen. And secondly, you and Mari seem to be the only ones who know what’s going on so what else could it be?”   
“Well. you only guessed a third of what we’re telling you.”

“Really? I guess I’ll find out in a minute.”

“So how long have you been dating?”

“Officially since Tuesday.”

“And Mari didn’t tell Alya? I know it’s only three days, but Alya is going to kill her.”

“You don’t know the half of it.” He paused. “Yet.”   
“That sounds ominous.”

“It’s not”

~~~~~

When they got to Marinette’s room Alya and Nino grabbed the kittens they had named, and Chat Noir (the kitten) wandered over to Adrien. As they began talking, Tiger and Marie tried to make their way to Adrien as well, and while Nino eventually let the squirming kitten go, Alya kept her hold on it.

~~~~~

Marinette had tried to start with normal conversation, but Alya was having none of it. 

“Mari, just tell us what’s going on. Okay? No small talk.”

Marinette fidgeted under her gaze. “Alright. Well, to start I wanted to tell you soon, but I knew you were going to have a lot of questions, so I couldn’t just tell you at school.” Marinette paused and glanced at Adrien. “Adrien and I, we’re dating.”

Alya’s jaw dropped, but she soon recovered from her shock and went into reporter mode. “When did this happen. When did it start? How-”

Marinette was used to Alya’s questions after years of being friends with her and knew they would stop soon, but Adrien wasn’t waiting for the end.

“Alya, we can explain it all to you if you listen.”

“Let us explain, but Nino, you don’t seem surprised.”

He chuckled to himself. “Yea I figured it out on the way here, but I knew you two would end up together eventually. I also know that there is more to the story, which I think is what you’re about to tell us.”

“How did you-” Marinette stopped herself. “Nevermind. That’s not important. So to understand, Adrien and I have to tell you something about ourselves that we have never told anyone, except each other.”

Alya chimed in. “If it’s a secret about you that I don’t know, it must be juicy.”

“You guys have to promise not to tell anyone. It’s for Marinette’s and my safety.”

Alya looked to Nino. “We won’t tell anyone.”

Marinette glanced at Adrien. “I’m Ladybug, and Adrien is Chat Noir.” Marinette didn’t continue with how they got together to let that sink in for a minute, and so Alya could spew all her questions.

Instead of Alya’s voice, Marinette’s ears were met with silence. Alya’s mouth hung open, and Marie managed to crawl out of her grasp. They all sat in silence for a moment.

All of the teens were startled when they heard a knock at Marinette’s trapdoor. Marinette jumped up and opened it, and saw her mother with a plate of cookies. 

“I wanted to bring you and your friends a treat.”

Marinette grabbed the plate. “Thanks, Maman.” 

Marinette walked back to where she had been sitting, and with that Sabine was gone.

“Cookies anyone?”

Adrien was the first to oblige. “Yes, please.” Marinette placed the plate in between them all. After they had all taken a cookie, Marinette looked at what was left on the plate: another chocolate chip cookie, and two cheese danishes. 

_ ‘That’s odd. That is exactly what Tikki and Plagg- Does my mother know?!?’ _

After they ate their cookies in silence, Alya seemed to pull herself together. “So, tell your story.”

“On Saturday I found the kittens, and I didn’t know what to do with them. They wouldn’t stop crying, then Chat Noir came, and they stopped.” Marinette looked over at Adrien.  “I didn’t think about it then, but how did you hear them? My window was closed.”

“When I said that I could hear them that was a bit of a lie. I have very sharp hearing, but I have the ability to hear cats in distress, and you had just put them in a new environment, so they didn’t know what to do anymore than you did.”

“I didn’t know you could do that.” Marinette wished she had a power like that. “Anyways, Monday at school I recognized Adrien as Chat Noir. Then Adrien came back to my room Monday night as Chat Noir and brought toys for the kittens. We played with the  kittens and ate some cookies. I teased him about naming the kitten after himself, but he didn’t know I was teasing him.” She paused. “After he left I decided I had to tell him that I was Ladybug because I knew he was Adrien. I had planned to tell him during our patrol on Tuesday, but then patrol didn’t happen because he showed up at my window.”

Adrien continued the story without skipping a beat. “I had planned on telling Marinette that I was Adrien, but she had something she needed to tell me too. I let her go first, and she told me she was Ladybug. I was so excited that I told her I was Adrien before she finished what she had to say, but she already knew that. We talked and played with the kittens the rest of the night.” Adrien smiled and looked at Marinette. “And Marinette asked me to be her boyfriend.”

Alya shot her friend a proud look which made her blush. “We fell asleep on the floor, and when we woke up, we realized we couldn’t just tell everyone we were dating because Alya would have questions, and we didn’t have a cover story.”

“We decided to come up with something we could tell you and meet before school. I was talking with Tikki and jokingly said ‘It’s not like we could tell them the truth,’ and she didn’t say no, so that’s what we decided to tell you two.”

Alya and Nino both had confused looks, and Nino clued Adrien and Marinette into what they were confused about. “Who’s Tikki?”

“She’s Marinette’s Kwami. She’s what gives Marinette her powers.” 

By the time Adrien had said Kwami, Plagg had decided to insert himself into their conversation. He had flown over to the plate and sat down next to the two cheese danishes. “Can I eat both of these? I could smell them when they first got here, and I can’t wait any longer.” Before they could tell him yes, he had already finished the first one. 

Marinette let Tikki out of her purse since Plagg was out, and there was no point in hiding them anymore.

“This is Tikki, and that’s Plagg.” Adrien motioned to each of them as he said their names.

Seeing the Kwami seemed to clear up some of the confusion, but Alya still had questions. “Okay, so they are what give you your powers, but why didn’t you tell us on Wednesday?”

“We couldn’t on Wednesday because I had a photo shoot, then there was the Akuma on Thursday, and that leaves us at today.”

“So Mari just asked you out on Tuesday. That seems kinda sudden. I know you have both been crushing on each other for forever, but still.”

Marinette blushed. “We may have left out a bit of kissing.”

“And flirting. Definitely flirting.” Adrien grinned at how his addition made Marinette blush more.

“Okay. I see now. All thanks to these kittens you two are finally together?”

Marinette looked at Adrien with all the kittens who had made their way into his lap and smiled. “Yea, I guess so.”

“It took you two long enough, now, who's up for some video games?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is going to be an epilogue if I can through it. I've tried to start it, but I couldn't get any words on the document, so yea...  
> This has been quite an adventure for me. I wasn't planning on ever writing a second chapter, but now I have six. I'm a little sad it is ending, but I can't wait to work on something else.  
> See you next time for the last installment. It may be a while because I might start something else, then come back to it.  
> :)


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien live happily ever after.

_ She couldn’t help but recognized those captivating green eyes. _

~~

_ “That one’s Marie. That one is Tiger, and this one is Chat Noir.” _

~~

_ “Marinette? Can I kiss you again?” _

_ ~~ _

_ “Adrien? Will you go out with me?” _

~~

_ “You ready for this?” He wrapped his arm around her waist causing her to blush. _

_ “Yea. I am.” _

~~

_ “I’m Ladybug, and Adrien is Chat Noir.” _

~~~~~

To Adrien, it seemed like the most important things in his life were the shortest sentences and were usually said by Marinette.

“I’m Ladybug.”

“Will you go out with me?”

“I love you.”

“Yes.”

“I do.”

“I’m pregnant.”

These important events usually had to do with his civilian life as they didn’t spend as much time in their suits as they used to because Hawkmoth had slowed down, so they didn’t find it necessary to patrol every night.

It surprised Adrien when he was the one to utter a life-altering sentence to Marinette. 

~~~~~

Adrien was on patrol without Marinette one night when he came across a dark cloaked figure on the top of a building. 

“Chat Noir. I wasn’t sure who would be out tonight.”

Adrien wasn’t sure if this was an akuma or not, but he didn’t seem violent so he didn’t call for Marinette yet. 

“Who are you?”

The figure didn’t answer his question directly. “You are well aware that I have been doing this for a while.”

Adrien didn’t understand. 

“I have gotten quite old over the past years. I can no longer keep this up. I wish you and Ladybug the best luck as you continue your lives together.”

Adrien remained quiet, while he put the pieces together.

“Hawkmoth?”

The figure faced away from Adrien. “I no longer go by that name.” A flash of purple blinded Adrien for a moment. 

He was dazed. Hawkmoth had given up and was walking toward him, hidden by the shadows, with his arm outstretched. “You should have this.”

“Your Miraculous?”

“Yes. I no longer wish to have it.” The man exited down the fire escape. 

Adrien stood on the roof for a few minutes more before he turned back to his house. 

He went in through the balcony of their house and found Marinette on the floor playing with Emma who was up past her bedtime. He wandered over to Marinette, still dazed by what happened, and sat next to her.

“Adrien? Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I’m just not sure I believe it.” He still held the miraculous in his hands, proof that it was true. Their fight was over.

“Believe what?”

“Hawkmoth.” He paused and showed her his miraculous. “ **_He gave up._ ** ”

“What?”   
“He gave me his miraculous. Ladybug and Chat Noir have completed their mission.”

“What do we do with it?” Marinette paused. “What do we do with ours?”

Neither of them had an answer to either question.

~~~~~

They decided to tell the press that Hawkmoth had been defeated, and they didn’t know whether they would be around any longer.

Shortly after that, they were contacted by Master Fu. He explained that he was a miraculous wielder and the keeper of the Miraculous. He took the butterfly Miraculous but gave them a choice to keep theirs if they wished.

They decided to keep them in case there Paris was ever in trouble again.

“What now?”

“Now you really get to be a full-time dad, just like you always wanted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this in one night, and As I was writing got inspiration for a second epilogue, so get prepared for that to come soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	8. Epliouge v.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Agreste is happy??

Since Gabriel Agreste lost his wife, he had never felt complete. He was stricken with grief and buried himself in work. Work kept him focused on things other than his grief when all he wanted was his wife back.

When he found the miraculous, it gave him the ability to let people act on their emotions unlike him. He didn’t understand why Ladybug and Chat Noir had to destroy everything he did. Eventually, it became less about letting the people act and more about beating Chat Noir and Ladybug. All he wanted was their miraculous. He convinced himself that he needed them to be happy. 

Sometimes he neglected his work and even his health, but he always neglected his son. He didn’t mean to, but he was so caught up in getting Ladybug and Chat Noir that it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered.

For years it went like this. Eventually, his son graduated, quit modeling, moved out, and went to university.

He didn’t realize how much of his son’s life he had missed until he saw him walking down the street with a young woman and a small child. He had been so obsessed with the power of the miraculous that it the slipped past him that his son had a child. 

That night he stood transformed a top a building when Chat Noir came across him. 

He gave up his miraculous that night and cleared his morning schedule.

~~~~~

Gabriel Agreste had never felt more elated his whole time as Hawkmoth than as he did when his son let him inside.

Adrien had been hesitant to left him in, but Gabriel understood.

When the young woman saw him she sent the child out of the room. “What are you doing here?”

The woman had addressed him, but he spoke directly to Adrien. “I know that I haven’t present at all, but I would like to get to know you again.” He turned to the woman. “All three of you really. I would understand if you say no, but I saw the tree of you walk down the street the other day, and it hit me that I hadn’t even realized that Adrien was married. At least, I assume you are married.”

“We are, father, and we are happy.”

“I don’t wish to disrupt your happiness, I just wish to know you again. I neglected you for years, and I wish to make it up to you.”

“I’m okay with you being around as long as Adrien is.”

Adrien didn’t say a word. He just stared at his father in disbelief. 

Adrien’s face soften as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his father. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted from you.”

Gabriel wrapped his arms awkwardly around his son and enjoyed the first hug he had had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end. I have enjoyed writing this so much, and I hope you have enjoyed reading this too.
> 
> I really want to thank ~lil_fangirl27~ for asking for more. So, if you're still reading this thank you soo much. I hadn't planned on this ever being more than a one-shot. Now there are seven more chapters, and I owe it to you for being there at the beginning and wanting more.
> 
> Thank you to everyone else who has read this for leaving comments and kudos. <3 :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @Sydneytriestowrite


End file.
